


Regal

by MR01



Series: Thero [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fiend Folio reference with Kenku Monster, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hunters & Hunting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, Nephil Jack Kline, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Some Plot, Soulless Jack Kline, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "I heard you. Your prayers. You were looking for God, instead you got me..I am sorry. I'm his Grandson."Jack offers a little smile and Patience just looks at him as if he has a tail. Her whole body shaking in fear.Still he thinks it might be due to all the blood and gore though.





	1. Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Supernatural'

* * *

"Hey I want to go home. So I'll just call my Dad to come pick me up and you can walk away. Thanks, bye."

Patience wishes she hadn't forgotten her bag in A.P. Forensics on her way out of the classroom.

It had a bottle of Mace and her concealed weapon, plus her license.

She had been busy tracking down the Oak Road Killer who happened to be Mr. Matias.

Her Economics teacher AKA a flippin new breed of Monster she is dubbing a Kenku.

Had killed three students and five teachers in the past week. Then feed them to it's nest. 

It has basically chased her all around campus as the school had shut it's doors officially for the time being so the town could mourn.

"Please please please. God if you're listening I don't want to die here. Not like this. Not now. So please help me." She shuts her eyes as she braces herself for an impact that never comes.

She pushes herself to open her eyes and moves to stand as she hears what sounds like a fluttering of wings then bloodcurdling screaming and her fear intensifies.

"I understand what it's like to be scared and alone. You won't be anymore or ever again."

Patience stands up on shaking feet and Jack offers her a hand.

His voice smooth as a melody, demeanor soothing like honey.

She takes it and mumbles a quick yet almost too quiet 'thank you' as she wonders if this is God or an Angel in it's perfect Vessel.

"I heard you. Your prayers. You were looking for God, instead you got me..I am sorry. I'm his Grandson."

Jack offers a little smile and Patience just looks at him as if he has a tail. Her whole body shaking in fear.

Still he thinks it might be due to all the blood and gore though.

"I'm Jack, basically a Winchester. If you're a hunter it means something to you."

"You look like a hunter. You have a vibe. It comes off as if you are no stranger to Death."

Jack wipes the blood from his eyes and his cheek then everything else with a wave of his hand.

"I'm Patience, a psychic. And I know who they are. My grandmother was Missouri Moseley."

"If you're so close to Sam and Dean they must have told you something."

She looks up at him as she shoves her fears aside.

He saved her life. She is grateful for that and if he knows the Winchesters then he might just actually be God's grandson.

Which holy shit by the way.

Claire and Alex, hell Donna would scream.

"Huh. Nope but since you know them you must be good people and you prayed to me, unwittingly of course but I trust you."

He offers her his hand one more time having dropped it earlier and this time she takes it.

A spark like lightning moving through them and both look at each other completely surprised.

* * *

He whooshes them into the Bunker with what she assumes is Angel grace or magic.

She has no idea. She has yet to catch up on all of the Lore.

So this is the fabled safest place on Earth?

It's homey and clean. So full of books and a map on a table. 

She found it.

This is it.

This place is her very own version of Heaven.

No other place will ever live up to it now. She is mentally saying 'thanks Jack.'

And he smiles saying 'you are welcome' bit not sure why he is being thanked because she just looks shocked that he read her mind or thoughts.

In that moment she mentally screams saying 'oh no I thought he was hot' and he laughs saying 'same, you're very attractive.'

Before entering the kitchen. He thinks that he can give her a quick tour later.

"Sam and Dean are on a hunt in North Dakota right now."

"Cas should come by in a few days. Though if you want to. Stay a while. You can, I wouldn't mind the company."

Jack offers her a sandwich.

And a beer bottle but she just looks at it and smiles, saying she like a glass of water or orange juice instead.

He sighs in relief. He doesn't like beer yet either.

Jack takes a seat after getting the drinks and more snacks because he thinks they might go hungry.

He doesn't know what to do so he pretty much spills the beans and tells her everything himself.

From his birth to dying then coming back and accidentally killing a friend, reviving them then accidentally, again.

Killing Mary Winchester.

How he got locked up in a box and that Dean was gonna shoot him even though Jack deadass would not die. 

That technically his grandfather took the wheel and killed him but he didn't completely die.

He got sent to The Empty and Billie refused to take him. He explained that she is the new Death.

That now he is like a roach or an Old God only super young and nice, friendly.

He tries super hard to be.

He is the New God 4.0 because apparently a couple of people have claimed that title but realistically he is the closest to actually achieving it in power and all around swag.

That Dean didn't kill him and that Sam shot Chuck/God.

So we're subsequently sent to 'The End' what he had originally thought to be an AU world but nah it was the real deal.

That he teamed up with Death and Empty to settle the score but that he didn't actually kill God.

That in a way he consumed him. Like he did with AU Dead World Michael. 

But that his grandfather is out there somewhere with his sister.

Then he shares that Cas and Sam have been working hard to help him.

That they are now his moral support and compass.

Patience in return tells him everything about herself.

Her mother's death then grandmother's. How she left her Dad's house to live with Jody for a while.

That she does online college whenever possible but that she has been slacking it a little too often lately.

For what feels like a couple of minutes there is silence.

He doesn't know what else to say and it is probably a lot of information to unpack all at once.

Still. After some quiet time and just eating.

He feels better, relieved because he finally got to tell someone and vent to someone who isn't his immediate family.

Trying to manipulate him or more importantly kill him.

Patience is welcome to judging him all she wants.

He finds himself being completely okay with that.

She started talking by changing the topic.

Shifting it onto herself, which he is grateful for since she hasn't left screaming or calling him a demon-monster.

Patience tells him of the freedom of being on the road and hunting.

How she does not for an instant miss taking A.P. or being a straight A student.

That making an actual difference in the life of others even without a reward or recognition is so much more fulfilling than going to Oxford or Harvard could have ever been.

In that moment he thinks he truly admires her.

He thinks her amazing. A real angel like Cas only not one and he wonders if he can offer to make her one or if that would come off as odd.

Then he thinks 'hmm what would the Winchesters do' then he plays it safe and keeps the thought to himself.

"Hey can you excuses me a minute I need to use the restroom. Where is it?" She stands up then pushes her chair in. Biting her lower lip lightly.

"Oh yeah totally. You just got down the hall and make a left." He moves to stand and physically points in the directions.

She laughs and he thinks it as lovely as her.

When she returns he has cleared up the table and restocked the food.

He is reading a book on quantum mechanics while skimming over another of Medusa.

She leans against the threshold and thinks 'ah a man after my own heart.'

"Well. Alright it is settled. I called my Dad. I gave him a heads up."

"That I should just be crashing at the Bunker for a few days. You thoroughly convinced me."

He laughs and says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Hey you want to watch Star Wars. I can show you a lightsaber."

"I conjured it up myself so there is no using the Force. Just my Archangel/Nephilim grace." 


	2. When

* * *

"Whao that's just..oh my goodness, how are you not dressing up as a superhero and kicking ass?"

Patience inches closer to him. Fingers millimeters away from the sparks. Feeling heat and cool air all at once.

She moves her hand away completely when he makes it disappear.

Leading her to a couch as he takes a seat himself. Ready to give her an explanation.

"Sam and Dean don't do that even though they have already saved the world and countless people more than once."

"They also almost destroyed the multiverse on a few occasions but that's beside the point."

He doesn't know what to say now but he knows that he does not want to let this conversation die.

Jack wants to impress her but the felling this time isn't familiar to that of being with his ex-friends.

"I can make Angels." He smiles at her look of wonder and he says. "If I made you one would you be my sidekick?"

She feels heat rise onto her face then she laughs shaking her head.

"I like being human. For the time being. Ask me again when I start to get old."

He laughs and says, 'that's fair enough' then she bites her lip lightly in concentration before facing towards him and grabbing his hands.

"You showed me your super power now I can try showing you mine."

He nods enthusiastically as a smile breaks onto his face.

* * *

 When he comes back from a losing streak to an almost tied up score Jack lunges forward.

His car nearly running hers off the road as he laughs.

She reversed the maneuver on him and he explodes in a gas station.

Effectively putting him out of commission.

He is definitely going to get a rematch when she wins the race.

Setting his control aside he pauses the console and grabs a blanket.

Thinking that he wants to get some studying in. 

Thinking afterwards she can be his sparring partner and they can call it a day.

"Can you time travel or jump to different dimensions like you did locations when you saved me." 

They are wearing pajamas now.

Having escaped the tides and Sun. They jumped into a shower after getting a little tan.

Growing tired and their feet along with their bodies ached.

They had such a great time.

He had taken her to Japan, Mexico and South Korea then Fiji in the span of three hours.

After they had gone sight seeing then gotten food plus souvenirs. And taken pictures. 

She kissed him in Dubai and he kissed her back in Prague.

It had been unexpected, all around innocent since neither had real experience but it made for some great posts on social media.


End file.
